particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Merenbürg
Merenbürg is the capital city of the Narikatonite Empire and the Imperial Commonwealth. It is one of the oldest cities in the Imperial Commonwealth, with long history even before the birth of Darnussia. Merenbürg was the capital of Darnussia dating back to antiquity as well, but its status was restored after the fall of the First Darnussian Democratic Republic in the Second Darnussian Civil War. History Merenbürg is believed to be arisen several hundred years BCE in the delta of river meliör. It was created by Narikatonite nomads and farmers as a shelter from pirates and hostile tribals of Island of Shirmania. The so-called first city was small and it was made completely from wood, which caused several fires to break out, some times nearly destroying the entire setlement. When many of the traders and farmers grew richer and influential, they moved to Merenbürg and started to build larger villas and other buildings from stone. They became the first nobles. from south.]] .]] City was then ruled by Council of Nobles that later widened heir rule to entire Narikaton and later to Shirmania also. They started to expand the city when more and more population from other parts of the island moved in. In 500 CE, Merenbürg was allready one of the largest and most influentila cities in the entire Migrant's Pass. It was importan spot for trade and provided important harbour between Artania and Majatra. Rule of the Nobles ended with the election of a king that threw the council into civil war with several factions fighting for the throne. House of Darntus won the war and King Darntus I was crowned as King of Narikaton, who then later became King of Darnussia with the birth of Kingdom of Darnussia. Darntus build a great palace known as the Serene Palace in Merenbürg that served as the capital of Darnussia, country he named after himself. All kings of Darnussia wresided in this palace and their influence brought even more interest towards the capital. Merenbürg was the capital untill the very end of the Old Kingdom and continued to hold the spot in Most Serene Republic of Darnussia also. When Lusitânians took over the country, it continued as the capital. It was the Deltarians who finally changed the capital, first to Red Stad, then to Doressa. Part of their reason was to sever the historical and cultural ties that bound Darnussians together, but it is likely that they chose to move the military and political capital closer to where they expected trouble to occur, among the rabble of Darnussian mainlanders. It may also have been to ensure that the Merenbürg elite were far from the center of the national view, to minimize and marginalize their ability to inspire revolt. It is not entirely known why the capital was not changed back after the end of the Deltarian occupation, but it is believed that, at least in part, the powershift in Darnussia from Darnussian-Narikatonites to the Darnussian-mainlanders was part of the reason. Others argue that the decision was one of economy - the Deltarian occupation had created new bureaucratic infrastructure, which would be expensive to move back to the Islands. Lastly, some feel that the taint of the Lusitânian rule over Darnussia was still too fresh in people's minds, while the rebels who had forced Deltarian withdrawal were mainlanders. Merenbürg continued to evolve and it tried to get rid of it's reputation as a harbor town with new business regions and rebuilding the poorer areas. It became a modern business city with a healthy population, and virtually no slums. Merenbürg again became the richest city in all of Darnussia, as it had been during the Kingdom era. Merenbürg never entirely forgot that it had been, for millennia, the Capital, however. It was in Merenbürg, at the site of the ancient Palace, that the Imperia Narikaton was proclaimed by Anton I in 2586. After the Second Darnussian Civil War, the United Republic of Narikaton and Darnussia made its capital in Merenbürg for a variety of reasons; the decimation of Doressa was the official reason, but equally important was the reality that Narikaton had effectively won the war. The capital has remained in Merenbürg ever since, even after the Demoire Incident. Merenbürg Today The Districts ** A''' Old Imperial District, the old city of Merenbürg where Serene Palace, House of the Nobles and many other historical buildings are. The new Darnussian House of Delegates is here, built near the site of the ancient Darnussian Parliament. ** '''B The Business District, with lots of high office buildings, shops and expensive city apartments. ** C''' Old Harbour, the historical harbour of Merenbürg. Historical buildings include Lighthouse of Merenbürg and the Meliör Prison. ** '''D The New Habour, Harbour and Industrial Zone of Merenbürg. ** E''' Eastern District, mainly private apartments and smaller office buildings and shops. ** '''F Western District, smaller houses and residence, less high buildings. Large parks and green areas. ** G Northern District, newer housing and apartments, detached and high-rise.